Don't Forget Me
by Nori14
Summary: Summary: (Levi x Reader) Levi is humanity's strongest soldier. He also LOVES to clean .You are an ambitious soldier who thinks she can become humanity's strongest female. Little did you know that you and Levi had chemistry that you were both blind to. There is some Marco/ freckled Jesus content! There will be a chapter JUST for freckled Jesus! He's wonderful
1. Just another day

Summary: (Levi x Reader)

Levi is humanity's strongest soldier. He also LOVES to clean .You are an ambitious soldier who thinks she can become humanity's strongest female. Little did you know that you and Levi had chemistry that you were both blind to.

Chapter 1-

"THIS IS THE 57TH RECON MISSON… OPEN THE GATES!"

You hear commander Erwin shout from some were in front of you. As the Levi squad advances, you stop to fix your 3DM gear, and steer your horse, Night Shadow, back into position, next to Captain Levi, and one of your best friends, Eren. Levi, the corporal, leans over and says to you,

"Hey Cadet _, how are you feeling about your first mission outside wall Maria?"

You answer, "Well Captain, I haven't been to my home town since the first titans came so I'm pretty excited to see if there are any survivors in Shinganshina district. "

Levi was quite for a minute or two. You could tell he was thinking because of the crease between his eyebrows. As Levi started to comment on your statement, Hanji screeched that all Captains were meeting to discuss the issue at hand and go over last minute battle plans. You spaced out for a bit. You had to admit, you had done well, you were a newbie, fresh out of the 104th training division and already in the Special Operations squad? Impressive. Suddenly, a hand shot out and shook your forearm. You lazily looked over your shoulder, and saw Petra, a short strawberry blond who was always perky and around your age, and she could shut up Oluo, who would talk to a wall. Petra said to you,

"Are you alright _- chan? Usually you're the life of the party! "

You turn towards her,

"Oh, I'm still the life of the party I just want to go kick some titan ass!" You laughed, hearing Eren shy his horse away from you, and Petra burst out laughing, you say to him,

I should be the **_least _**of your worries… I'm your **_friend _**remember? "

Eren, looking relieved, got back in position before mumbling….

"And Saha doesn't like potatoes…."

"Who's Saha, Eren? And why are you discussing her?" You here the distant but cold voice of Captain Levi, causing Eren to blush and duck his head. You and the squad all greet your Captain in the normal military fashion, right fist over your heart and left fist behind your back; he dismissed you and said,

"Our squad doesn't leave until Captain Hanji's squad leaves, because we have Cadet Yeager with us, so we have to at least get him to Shinganshina district, and from then on, Eren can die for all I care… Understood?"

There was a collective "YES SIR!" I looked back at Eren, poor kid, looking as white as a ghost.

Time~~~~~~~~~~Skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (^-^)/

In the distance, you see a shot of green smoke that O.K's the surrounding area. You shoot the green smoke signal. Suddenly there is a black smoke signal- oh no. That means trouble; a titan was spotted near by.

You see a rider on horse back with the Survey Corps green cape flying behind it. _I wonder who that is … _You think to yourself. No sooner than the thought occurred, you relived it was Saha, who almost collided with you.

She panted, "Ther-There's a Female armored titan who we think is a titan- shifter… She's coming this way and she fast, her fighting style is nothing we've seen a titan do before… "Saha hesitates when she says the last part," She covers the back of her neck and then keeps one arm out as if she were protecting her weak spots."

There is a loud gasp as the red smoke signal appears in the air.

"Their-Their telling us to go back to wall Maria!" An angry Eren exclaims,

A cold and silent voice says, "We're going back, I'm NOT going to be responsible for un-necessary casualties, as far as I'm concerned, we need all the soldiers we can get."

We turn around, it's Levi, everyone knows he's not a fan of human deaths, and is reluctant to not follow Erwin's order.

Suddenly, Eren speaks up, "Okay, if you guys want to go back into the walls, that's fine by me… But I'm going to stay and find out what's in my basement in Shinganshina."

This time, it's you who speaks up, "I'll go with you Eren, I promised Mikasa that I would look after you, even if what you want to do is completely suicidal."

Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (*=*)/

You sit up. But as soon as you try, there is a blinding pain down the side of your leg. You look down, and see that your white jeans are rolled up and there are bandages.

You hear a voice next to you,

"_? GUYS _ AWAKE "

Is that Eren? You look up, it's Armin looking relived that your awake; a concerned Mikasa, a guilty Eren, a hungry Saha, Petra crying, a relaxed Marco… wait, _Marco's dead _you think to your self, and then there's horse face Jean.

Armin's shouting must have alerted some of the officials standing outside. The door burst open. It was Commander Erwin, Captain Hanji, and Captain Levi. Hanji rushed up to the bedside, and proceed to ask you a million questions in less than a minute.

"Hanji, will you leave poor Cadet _ alone. I'm sure that she's had enough questions in last minute than she's had in a life time." You heard a familiar voice say.

Then everything went black.

**Hi guys this is my first fanfic (yay) love , The Ripper**


	2. Is This The End?

Chapter 2

'' _? _?! Why is she not responding? ''

" Cadet Arlert, Cadet _ has had extensive injures. She may have be flowing in and out of conscience for a while."

**A Few Days Later...**

''Wher-Where am I?"

A bored voice answers," Your in the infirmary _. "

You turn towards the voice, and find a concerned Levi.

"How many days of training have I missed, Sir?

"Please, when there's no one around, and it's just us, call me Levi, and about week."

"Shit!" Help me up I'm going to go train.",

You exclaim, you sit up and test your leg. 'Not bad...' It no longer hurt, but it was a dull throb .

You feel your self being pushed back down,

Angry, you look up only to find Levi looking back at you, with a soft expression on his face.

" _ you have no idea how long I've waited for this. I love you _ . "

"Capta- I mean- Levi, Ar-Are you sure i mean I'm nothing special-"

Levi interrupts , " I didn't stutter."

All of the sudden his lips are on yours, and you kiss him back, pulling him closer to you, your hands around his neck, his arms around his back. It just felt right .

Levi whispers against your lips,

"What will we tell the team?"

"I really don't know,"

The door opens and Levi steps back straightening his cravat. Eren walks in,

"_! Your awake! "

'Nah shit!'

"When are you coming back to training? Captain Hanji is looking for you. "

You hear Levi "tch..",

"If Hanji's looking for me that means she wants to experiment on some more titans, and use me as a test subject.."

You say, hearing Eren laugh then shutter, you stand up.

"Oh and Cadet_."

" yes sir?"

"Before the procedure, we found some objects on you."

You look towards we're Levi was pointing , and you see your locket, and the doll the little girl gave you.

Eren looks at you with surprise, and whispers,

"You still have the doll the little girl gave you from the battle of Trost? "

"Y-Yeah. It was a gift and I will carry it with me.. Even to the grave." You said sadly .

There was a tense silence. You limped over to the door, but you lose your balance, Eren grabbed your arm, helping you stand.

"Oh and _, the Doctor left you cruches so you can walk." You hear Levi say with a smirk.

"Thanks SO much Captain." You roll your eyes.

This was gonna be harder than you thought. Luckily when your dad broke his leg during a misson, he let you use his cruches

Flash Back

'Daddy, when's Mama comein back?' A six year old you asks your dad, he answers

'When The expedition ends _. And when it ends we'll buy those wonderful cakes off of the street vendor.'

A few days later, your mom comes back, with a surprise, she had gotten you the locket that you always wear. A few days later, your dad comes back from training, on cruches and a broken leg...

"ok let's see how this ends."

You get on the cruches, and walk down to the training field, You hear Petra drop her gear , and you look up, and see the entire Levi squad running to you the first to arrive is Petra, then Eld, Gunther, Oluo, and last Arturo.

Your tackles bye Petra into a bear hug, with the whole squad joining in , even your anti-social Captain ,Levi, which was rare for ANYBODY.

"This... Is an eventful day. We trained good. We got back _ AND Levi hugged us all."

"Shut the Fuck Up Arturo." Another word and you no longer have your tongue. There was a collective cheer and then the scream from Levi to get back to work. Since you couldn't practice on cruches, you sat down under your favorite tree to read a book. Apparently you fell asleep, and Eren came to wake you. You and Eren were laughing at how stupid Arturo looked when he bit his tongue again. When we stepped into the mess hall, Petra had already gotten all the food done and was serving. You didn't want to eat, so you excused yourself and walked- well hobbled into the a

Garden, to look at the sun set. You hear footsteps behind you.

"What do you want?"

You ask; and the footsteps stop beside you. Levi puts his hand on your shoulder ,

" _ you can talk to me about anything"he whispers,

But you turn around , and answer,

"I know. But I just needed some air... All their questions are killing me!"you lie.

"_ I can see right trough your lies-"

"And I could care less." You hissed. "Corporal there's no need for you to care for me... We're both 15 ok?"

You were pissed at your self and you had hurt Levi.

Suddenly, your abdomen ached with pain, you look down ", but fall in the process, you gasp, because the pain was worse than you had ever experienced ,

" SHIT!"

**There. Done. So right now I'm at disney and they had free wifi so I felt compelled to update this story. See, I still lurvvvvv y'all's. ther first person to p.m me this secret word, gets there name into the story. Gotaot. Send me the word ... FREE HUGS! *throws doughnuts at readersㇰ9ㇰ9ㇰ9ㇰ9ㇰ9ㇰ9ㇰ9ㇰ9ㇰ9ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ1* signed, The Ripper**


	3. Is This Real?

**Hey Everyone! I just wanted to say,191 reads... WOW... I just wanted to say, Thanks for takeing the time to read my story... It's so awsome, and I feel so loved! Remeber the contest is still open, and if you want 2 be in it, just send me the secret word, GotAot? ok,also...**

**Levi: Just get on with the damn story alredy Nori! talk shit at the end god. **

**Me: ok,ok..**

_**Last Chapter...**_

_"_ I can see right trough your lies-"_

_"And I could care less." You hissed. "Corporal there's no need for you to care for me... We're both 15 ok?"_

_You were pissed at your self and you had hurt Levi._

_Suddenly, your abdomen ached with pain, you look down ", but fall in the process, you gasp, because the pain was worse than you had ever experienced ,_

_" SHIT!"_

You feel a strong pair of arms lift you off the ground,and clutch you to their chest,amd running towards the imfirmary, you feel something cool aginst your face,you open your eyes and see Eren's key, Looking up you see a determined Eren, you look behind him, seeing a stotic Mikasa, a frightend Armin, shocked Jean, and a relaxed Marco... MARCO DIED ALONG TIME AGO (n/n) get a hold of your self."

"HALT! Cadet Yeager, what is the meaning of this, and who are you holding to your chest?" You hear Mike, one of the captains scream,

"Sir! This is Cadet (F/N), (L/N), and she's been ingured sir,! You hear Eren cry,

"Oh, that girl from the speical ops squad who went with the titan shifter...Go ahead, she obviusly needs medical attention... oh and, don't let your captain see her, he will get upset that she stained her shirt. "

Suddenly, you see Mikasa come up near Eren, and take you from him, and continue to the imfirmary.

When Mikasa gets there, you see Hanji coming out, she starts to speak, but her voice sounds thousands of miles away, but Mikasa hears her, and promptly nods, but your suddenly get very sleepy, closing your eyes, you open them, remembering those last words you had said to Levi, but, as you know, it's a beautiful cruel world, so you knew something that you had to do before you let go- it want to apologize to Levi for have been such a bitch to him, you wished to be forgiven, and that you would rest assured.

===================================(3Love you doughnuts!)================

Levi's

I see a crowd gathered around the entrance to the infirmary, Yeager and Ackerman being in front, Hanji emerges from the crowd, speaking to Mike, but she pales and stops when she sees me,

"_What could have happened?"_

_"Is their something on my face?' I say, _

"Well, theirs something you should know...''

She moves aside, and I see (f/n) on the bed...

To Be Continued...

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ .

**Hey guys, this story is going to be on hold for awhile, due to personal situations...**** I LURV U MY DOUGHNUTS! I really hope you forgive me!**


End file.
